Something Missing
by Acherona
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was miserable; something was missing and Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to smile until that something was returned to him. Chibi-fic.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – No real warnings other than excessive fluff and cuteness.

**AN** – _Written for Gwyllion as a part of her B-day celebration. She's such a special person and deserves all that's wonderful in the world. _

**Something Missing**

Sasuke Uchiha was miserable; in fact he had never felt this wretched in his short life before. Not even when he came home from a visit to the doctor to hear that his beloved goldfish Bobo the hobo had been moved to the countryside to swim in a giant lake with all kinds of other fish only to find him floating belly up in the upstairs bathroom because no matter how hard his mother tried the fish just wouldn't flush.

His day at kindergarten had been horrible. Sasuke actually had a hollow ache in the middle of his stomach that refused to go away. Something was missing and Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to smile until that something was returned to him.

To make matters worse he'd even been placed in the time out corner by Iruka for acting out and being generally mean and dangerous to the other kids. _The time out corner_, it was preposterous. An Uchiha _never_ sat in the time out corner, which was for kids who couldn't stop eating their crayons or for Kiba who kept insisting he was a dog and peed on all their stuff claiming he was marking his territory.

Sasuke sighed deeply and had his Uchiha glare fully activated just in case some idiot would try and approach him. He wasn't in the mood to play and he wouldn't be until everything was as it should be again. Right now he only wanted his mother to come pick him up so that he could stomp up the stairs, throw himself on his bed and sleep until the world had righted itself once more.

A shadow fell over him but instead of it being his mother as expected Sasuke looked up into the dark eyes of his big brother.

"What's up Shortround? What's with the gloom and doom mood?" Itachi had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked down at his baby brother with amusement. He couldn't help it, Sasuke was cute when he pouted.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing here? Where's Kaa-san?" Sasuke looked around for his mother before returning his somewhat softened gaze to the twelve year old in front of him. He was still miserable but it was a little bit better with Itachi there. Itachi was the coolest person in the whole wide world and Sasuke wanted to grow up to be just like him. He was aware of the admiring glances the other six year old threw Itachi and Sasuke straightened up a bit. Itachi was _his_ brother and he was awesome.

Sasuke was woken from his musings when Itachi answered his question. "Mom is busy so she asked me to come take you home. Are you ready to go? Where's Naruto? It's unusual to see you without that bouncing ball glued to your side."

And just like that Sasuke's world deflated again as he was reminded of the reason he was feeling so bad. His full bottom lip jutted out and Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Naru has the pots…He will be gone forever and ever. What if he doesn't even remember me when he comes back? What if he's not _mine_ anymore."

"The pots?" Slender brows furrowed and Itachi looked at his brother questiongly.

"The chicken pots…I hate chicken for taking Naru away from me. I will never ever eat it again." Chubby arms crossed over a small chest.

"Ah, the chicken pox." Itachi couldn't hide his chuckle. He pulled out his cell phone and texted their mother so that she wouldn't worry if he and Sasuke didn't come home right away and then he turned his attention back to his unhappy little brother. "You know what? You've had the chicken pox, when you were two, we both had it then. Do you want to go visit Naruto? He's sick so we can't stay long but you can at least say hi."

Sasuke's tiny body had tensed like a bow string as Itachi spoke and now he threw himself into his brother's arms with glistening hopeful eyes. "YES! Let's go see Naru…I love you Nii-chan."

Itachi gritted his teeth at the _chan_ part but his brother was an emotional wreck so he figured he would let it slide this time. "Come on then Shortround, let's go see your sunshine."

**o—oOo—o**

Minato was very understanding when he opened the door and found two Uchihas on his doorstep. He let them in and Sasuke ran up the stairs to Naruto's room without another word.

Naruto was flushed with fever and covered in red spots, his golden hair plastered to his skull with sweat and he was still the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen. He was just about to call out to the blond when he saw that Naruto was sleeping. Sasuke snuck up to the bed, kicked off his shoes, lifted the blanket and crawled into bed next to his sunshine.

The body next to him was hot but Sasuke still wrapped his arms around it and pulled Naruto close so that he could bury his nose in damp blond hair. It didn't matter that Naruto was asleep; he needed his rest so that he could get better. Sasuke could hear Naruto breath and he could feel the other's heartbeat underneath the palm of his hand. Naruto was there with him and he was real and he wouldn't forget Sasuke…Sasuke wouldn't let that happen.

The hole in Sasuke's stomach filled up and he was left warm and tingly again, as he always was when he was with Naruto. He sighed contently. "You sleep and get betterer Naruto…I promise I'll never let you go."

Sasuke pressed a wet little kiss to Naruto's forehead and followed his sunshine in sleep, satisfied and content knowing that with Naruto in his arms…Everything was as it should be.

**~Fin~**


End file.
